Draco's change
by maddreaming
Summary: Dracos life has been normal for 2 years now and hes looking for a change...what will happen when he finds her???
1. Finding

Erika looked out the window unto Hogwarts snow covered grounds thinking wildly of her dream to have a prince charming, she was dreaming of Draco Malfoy for some reason walking into her room rose in hand and looking at her with his sexy gray eyes and her staring into these eyes walking close enough to feel his body against hers, and him leaning in for a kiss which she was delighted to receive....  
  
She was snapped out of it by a fellow Hufflepuff warning her she would be late to the Great Hall if she didn't hurry up.  
  
"All right I'm coming" she said dully walking out the door.  
  
Draco looked through the crowd in the Great Hall searching for her; he didn't know why this Hufflepuff girl suddenly had all his attention. But the previous day in the hall kept flashing through his head...  
  
Flashback  
  
Draco knew he would be late to potions if he didn't speed up, there was no one in sight so he decided to run, he got to the end of the hall and when he turned the corner he ran right into someone and all the papers in their hand scatered over the floor, as he rushed to pick them up and said he was sorry he glanced up and was captured by her brown eyes and she was locked by his gray. They stared in silence for a few seconds before Draco spoke.  
  
"Uhh hey...I'm Draco." He said putting his hand out.  
  
"I know" she said and took his hand so he could pull her up.  
  
"I'm Erika" she said before finally breaking the stare. "And I'm late so I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Ok" Draco replied, not able to take his eyes off her as she walked away.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
He kept thinking of her even though he knew it was wrong. He had a girlfriend Pansy who he liked and had liked for the last two years.  
  
He finally saw her sitting at the Hufflepuff table in her normal group, right next to Nicole. Nicole was dating Harry Potter and he teased her about it a bit, but after they talked a few times they became friends. He decided he was going to talk to her about her Erika after the Potions class they had together that afternoon.  
  
"Baby what you thinking about?" Pansy asked Draco sliding her arm around his waist.  
  
"Um nothing, can I talk to you outside?" he said not looking at her.  
  
"Sure whatever you want." She said following him outside.  
  
Once hey were outside he turned to face her.  
  
"I've been thinking about us and I don't think it's working, I wanna see what other girls are like and stuff" he looked up at her and noticed she was crying.  
  
"Ok...whatever you want" she said before running off.  
  
Draco felt a bit bad for doing that to her but he knew it had to happen.  
  
Erika looked up to see a sobbing Pansy walk n the Great Hall followed by a embarrassed Draco, whom everyone was looking at.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Erika asked Nicole.  
  
Nicole looked up at the situation briefly and then looked back down at her food.  
  
"He dumped her." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh" Erika said. As soon as Draco noticed Erika looking at him he switched moods completely and shot her a sexy smile, which sent a rush of happiness through her. 


	2. Knowing

Draco looked up at professor Snape, he had been thinking nonstop about that Hufflepuff girl and was mad that she was out of his view in this class, so he quickly glanced behind at her, who was looking straight back at him. They both turned away quickly but Draco smiled with satisfaction and got back to his work. When class was over Draco quickly got up and stopped Nicole who was just finishing up her assignment.  
  
"Hey" Draco said as Nicole noticed him.  
  
"O Hey Draco, what's going on?" She said standing up and facing him.  
  
"O well I was just wondering…" he started.  
  
"About Erika." Nicole finished for him.  
  
"Ya" he said surprised.  
  
"Well what do you want to know?" Nicole said hurrying him.  
  
"Can you ask her what she thinks of me?…please" He said.  
  
"Sure, I'll get back to you tomorrow." Nicole said before walking away.  
  
Erika looked around when she got out of class, she didn't see Nicole anywhere, she started to walk away before she heard her friend calling her.  
  
"Hey Erika guess what?" Nicole said coming up next to her.  
  
"What is it?" Erika said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Draco was asking about you, Mrs. Malfoy." Nicole said laughing.  
  
"What he did wait what did he say?" Erika jumped happily.  
  
"He asked what you think about him so I need an answer….besides the fact that you love him." Nicole said  
  
"I do not, well maybe a little." Erika laughed as they walked down the hallway.  
  
Draco entered the Great Hall for dinner and was surprised to see Nicole rushing towards him.  
  
"Draco" she whispered "she likes you too." she said with a smile and walked back to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
Draco thought about it and smiled, now he was going to get her the Malfoy way. 


	3. Falling

Erika walked down the hall secretly looking for Draco who, to her knowledge, should be heading to his flying lessons soon.  
  
"Who you looking for?" Draco's voice came from behind her.  
  
She twirled around just in time to see him lean against the wall and run his hand through his hair.  
  
"No one special." She smiled taking a step closer to him.  
  
Draco's face suddenly lit up; "I need to show you something." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her as he walked down the hall.  
  
Soon Erika had no idea where they were or how long they had been walking all her attention was focused on the boy leading her. He glanced at her a few times, returning her smile as many times as he could.  
  
They reached the end of the hall, "It's right in here" He said turning to face her.  
  
"Lead the way." She said with a smile.  
  
He opened the door and they walked in to a pitch-black room.  
  
"Where is this surprise of yours?" Erika asked him.  
  
"It's right here" he said almost in a whisper leaning towards her and embracing her with a passionate kiss.  
  
He held her in his arms tightly never wanting to let go or break the kiss, yet he did. He grabbed her hand and without a word walked her over to a couch on the side of the room and picked up right where they left off.  
  
They both lost track of time and were in there own heaven, when the door flung open.  
  
"Oh My God...Excuse me" Professor Snape said looking at them with his mouth open.  
  
Draco quickly jumped up blocking Erika from the professors view, She stood up behind him and unruffled her clothes as fast as she could.  
  
"What are you two doing in here?" The professor asked slowly.  
  
"I was just getting something, professor." Draco said calmly. "Can we discuss this later?" Draco asked. "I'm late for class."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said before walking away.  
  
Draco turned to Erika, "See you later, sexy" he said as he lifted her chin and kissed her goodbye.  
  
The next day Erika couldn't seem to get her head out of the clouds, all she could think about was yesterday. She had the greatest time ever and she knew there was no way she could get into trouble with Snape because Draco could pull the right strings.  
  
She knew it would be a great day because Draco had a quitich game and she would have a great time watching him. Her and Nicole were going to watch the game together even though they'd be rooting for different teams of course, because it was Griffindor against Slythern.  
  
She was heading toward the quitich field when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around to see Draco standing there.  
  
"What are you doing the game is starting soon?" she questioned him.  
  
"I'm not playing," he said "I wouldn't miss the chance to be with you." He said with a smile, pulling her into him and sqeezing her tightly.  
  
"Ok" she agreed "What do you wanna do then."  
  
"Lets get out of here first, and be alone." He said pulling her down the corridor.   
  
Draco led her down a flight of stairs and they ended up in the boy's locker room.  
  
"What are we gonna do here?" Erika asked.  
  
"Well I already practiced," Draco said "so I need a shower" he said pulling his shirt off and walking towards her.   
  
"Wanna join me?" He smirked kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"What do you think?" She said turning her head to see him drop his pants.  
  
She smiled at the sight of him in his boxers; he turned around to see her looking intently at his body.   
  
"Like what you see?" He smiled stuffing his clothes in a locker. "It's all yours baby." He said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't get to cocky hot stuff," she said running her finger over his lips "you haven't seen me yet."  
  
This made Draco smile. "Wait here a minute, I'll be right back" Erika said walking behind a set of lockers.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight he walked over to a shower and turned the water on before sliding his boxers off and throwing them on the floor.  
  
Erika emerged from behind the lockers and smiled as Draco straitend up and let his eyes wonder around her body. She walked slowly and seductively towards him. As soon as she was close enough Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shower with him.   
  
He looked down at her with his smoldering gray eyes and kissed her gently.  
  
"He ran his fingers through her now wet hair. "You're so beautiful." He said holding her close.   
  
"Be my Girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes." 


End file.
